


Hollywood Heroes

by Arsao_Tome



Category: Comic books - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Superheroes, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsao_Tome/pseuds/Arsao_Tome
Summary: John Peterson, one of the world's richest men, had tried to save a young woman and gets involved in a huge adventure.





	Hollywood Heroes

It was a nice night and a college student was at a party with some friends enjoying himself. He went outside to get some fresh air, he was a decent looking young man, with dishwater blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in a shirt, jeans and boots. He was thinking about how his life was not all that great. As a matter of fact, it was boring, but then again; being the son of a media mogul and one of the hottest women in the world and having your own money, so much that you gave yourself a free ride to ANY college you want. Wouldn’t be all that exciting to some people. 

John Peterson had did that, his father ran one of the biggest media companies in North America. His mom was voted one of the most beautiful women in the world and had been on covers of magazines. John? Well, he had saved a quarter to half of his allowance in a bank and let it grow but, that wasn't what made him rich. Unknown to his parents, he had gambled and won one of the biggest jackpots ever. Close to a billion dollars, he started to ask his dad for some advice on what to do with the money. He told John to put it in the bank and at least spend some of it. So he did and created his own media company on the web. 

People were interested in what he was capable of and were impressed. When he got to college, he was already like his dad, a self-made billionaire. But, just because he was rich didn’t mean he was vain or weak, or gluttonous. He tries to keep in shape, he knows many different styles of the martial arts, he is a registered gun owner, he carries a ninjato and knows how to use it. But even with all of that, he was still bored, he was relaxing outside looking out at the lights of L.A. and his hearing picked up something.

“Hey, you want to go?” Said a woman’s voice, “they are here. Benny said they have all the good stuff too.” 

“I don’t know,” said another woman. “I think it might be dangerous.” 

“But we can be ‘supers’, Kara!” Said a third.

“You’ll have to do it ‘Pledge’!” Said the first one, “or you’re out!” ‘Kara’ just sighed and agreed to go with them and they took off. 

( **John’s PoV** )

I looked over to where the ‘Sorority’ was and saw Lisa Davis, she was your basic blonde looking like a Barbie doll ( _apologies to Mattle for the comparison_ ), she was one of those girls that would go out with you if you had what she wanted, money. She tried it with me but I saw right through her. With her was her BFF Jessie Tomas, a wannabe tough girl, she had brown hair and eyes, she was dressed in jeans, boots and a T-shirt. She always brags about how she can beat Kara Johnson; the SFA Heavyweight Women’s champion. She took one class and it wasn’t even MMA, with them was ‘girl genius’ Kara Jordan, she was in a knee length dress, socks, horn framed glasses and mary jane shoes. 

She had blond hair and silver eyes, she was one of those really beautiful girls that hide her looks because she wants to fit in. I noticed that they were leaving and Kara was looking at me as if she was saying ‘help me.’ So I waited until they left and went after them. 

I followed their car all the way to a warehouse, it looked like a rave was going on. I looked and saw Kara being dragged in by the girls. I followed them in, it was a rave, people were dancing, lights were flashing everywhere. I started to look around and saw them heading for a back room. So I followed them while bumping into ravers and headed after them. They went down a couple of floors and into a lab. 

This ‘Benny’ was thin, had long black hair, deep sunken black eyes and was very pale. He was in a black T-shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, trip pants, and boots. He was smoking a cigarette, “so you’re here for a mix huh?” He said.

“Yeah, all of us.” Said Lisa, Jessie nodded. Benny nodded and pulled out three vials with some kind of chemicals in it. Lisa was the first one and she started to feel the drug going into her system. Her body started to change, if she wasn't a ‘Barbie doll’ before, she is now. She had a 39 inch D cup bust line, a 22-inch waist with 36-inch hips. But surprisingly, she could lift 1000 times her own weight.

“It’s your turn, Jessie,” said Benny. She took it and suddenly started to grow, she was 7 feet tall and weighed in at 350 pounds. She was nicely muscled but it didn’t ruin her feminine looks. Her T-shirt stretched over her bust, her jeans were now capris and she had to walk around barefoot. The sclera of her eyes was yellow with the iris being orange. She grabbed a metallic cup and crushed it. 

“I feel incredible,” she said. Now it was Kara’s turn but she was scared and didn’t want to do it. Jessie had grabbed her and lifted her up, “You’re going to do it or I’m going to break that pencil neck!” Okay, it was time for me to do something. So I stepped out from behind a wall.

“Let her go!” They looked at me in shock. 

“You idiots!” Said Benny, “you were followed!”

“You Damn Right They Were Followed!” I walked into the lab, focusing my hate on Benny. “Just handing out your poison! To anyone that will make them feel adequate and important!” Then I glared at Lisa and Jessie, “and you two will con anybody! Especially You Davis!”

“What we do is none of your business!” She yelled back.

“Maybe, but did you forget what I am?” I didn’t have a camera on me, but I can bluff my ass off. “This is going live sugar lips!” Lisa, Jessie and Benny paled at that thought. 

“Screw this!” Said Benny, “I’m outta here!” With that, he left his lab. I started to chase after him but Jessie stopped me and tossed me to a wall. Man, did that hurt. 

“Keep him busy,” said Lisa. “I’ll help our little friend become one of us.” She grabbed a syringe, filled it up with the drug and slowly started to stalk Kara. 

“W-Wait, can’t we talk about this? Lisa you don’t want to do this!” Said Kara.

“Yes, I do.” Meanwhile, Jessie and I were fighting I was trying to get to Kara as she was trying to crush me. Everything I threw at her didn’t work, she was just too powerful.

‘Damn It! Think!’ I went for her legs and took her down and kicked her in the face knocking her out. Then I heard a scream, I look over to see Lisa injecting the drug into Kara.

“NO!” 

“You’re Too Late Peterson!” She said Kara had the syringe in her jugular vein with the drug going into her system. “Now, you and these pathetic losers with join her!” Just then Jessie was up and punched the vats of the drug causing a wave of the drug to flow into the room and into the city’s water supply. When the wave hit me, I hit a wall and was knocked out. “Let’s get out of here!” So they left us to die, not knowing that they were being recorded by the cameras.

( **Normal PoV** )

Everyone that was at the rave had heard the explosions and started to leave. Luckily someone called the fire department and they went in to find John and Kara. “We Got Two Down Here!” Said one firefighter. They got them out and loaded them up on medivac copters that took them to the hospital to get them some help. Not knowing that they had changed forever.

TBC


End file.
